powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle
is the forty-eighth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the fourth part of Shinkenger's five-part endgame, featuring the final appearance of Dayu and a major event that alters the nature of the showdown with Dokoku Chimatsuri. Synopsis As Dokoku returns with Dayu's sacrifice, Kaoru and the retainers desperately attempt to seal him once and for all while Takeru becomes involved in a stunning move by the Shiba head. Plot Once awakened, after killing Dayu for no longer being the player whose music he loved, Dokoku demands to face Kaoru as she appears. As Kaoru readies the sealing character, Super Shinken Blue, Hyper Shinken Green, and the other Shinkengers keep Dokoku from her. Just as the vassals are defeated, Kaoru successfully unleashes the Sealing Character Gedou Seal on Dokoku. But the sealing character fails as Dokoku reveals that he absorbed Dayu's human aspect to protect himself. Dokoku nearly kills Kaoru, but Takeru covers their escape. Later that night, Kaoru requests a private audience with Takeru. Admiring him for having such loyal friends and seeing that the plan she was brought on for failed, Kaoru adopts Takeru as her son and successor, resigning as head of the Shiba House. This makes Takeru the nineteenth head of the Shiba House, and once more leader of the Shinkengers. Meanwhile, after Dokoku pays his final respects to Dayu, he begins his attack on the mortal realm as the Sanzu River overflows into the living world. With Takeru announcing a strategy of all-out battle, the Shinkengers march towards their final confrontation with renewed confidence. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - N/A *Princess Shinken Red - N/A *Shinken Blue - Super, Ryuu (InrouMaru) *Shinken Pink - N/A *Shinken Green - Kyoryu (Hyper Mode) *Shinken Yellow - N/A *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Key Title Kanji': 戦 (Battle, referring to the final showdown with Dokoku) *Unlike others seen in the show, the kanji used for the sealing symbol is not real but rather made up of other symbols representing Gate, Sub', '''Sword' and '''Flame: 門''' (gate [romaji: mon]; on top), '''亞 (sub, variant of 亜 [romaji: a'']; on middle), '刀''' (sword [romaji:'' 'katana ''or ''tō]; on left),刂''' (sword, variant of 刀; on right), and 炎 (flame [romaji: honō] ; on bottom), all combined into one kanji. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Act 46: The Showdown Clash, Act 47: Bonds, Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle and Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi